


A Hairy Mess

by orphan_account



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Alexander (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared hated his long hair, it always got tangled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hairy Mess

“Ow, fuck!”

                Shannon peered away from his computer, an eyebrow raised as he looked at his little brother as he tried to brush his long hair, “Well, you always knew that your hair was a pain of an ass when it got long,”

                Jared mocked his brother and continued brushing his long hair, cursing whenever his brush got caught in a knot. “Damn it, I think this is fucking worse than the bootcamp I had to go through,”

                Shannon laughed and sat up, saving editing photos for later, and walked up behind his brother, “Give it here, you brat.”

                Jared grumbled but handed his brother the brush and sighed, “I feel like I’m two again.”

                “Well, you act like a majority of the time,” Shannon replied with a snort as he started brushing Jared’s hair, “What are you going to do with all this hair after Alexander?”

                “I have no idea,” Jared sighed, wincing when Shannon pulled through a tough knot, “Cutting it for sure,”

                Shannon chuckled, “Maybe you can give it to a balding man,”

                Jared rolled his eyes, “I doubt a man would want this hair,”

                “Then a woman?”

                “Are you saying that I have hair like a girl?” Jared asked tense.

                Shannon smirked, “Well, it is long and somewhat silky,”

                Reaching around, Jared smacked his brother on the side of the leg, “Asshole.”

                Shannon smirked, “I’m the older brother, what do you expect?”

                “Jerk.”

                “Bitch.”

                Shannon chuckled and continued brushing his brother’s hair,  “Any ideas for our new record yet?”

                “A few,” Jared replied, “Just hard to find time between all of this,”

                Shannon nodded, “I feel slightly bad though. While Tomo and I are on break, you’re working still.”

                Jared laughed, “So? I’m fine with it Shan , I knew what I getting myself into.”

                “Wearing a skirt?” Shannon replied, gesturing to his brother’s costume for the movie.

                “I wear pants…in a scene,”

                “Where you give a massage to a man,” Shannon added, “Admit it Jay, you’re just a girl.”

                “Yes, I’m actually your sister, damn, how did you find out?”

                Shannon snickered and pulled his brother’s hair into a ponytail within his hand, “Aw, look, you’re so cute,” mock cooed the man.

                “Actually, can you put it up,” Jared requested, handing his brother a rubber band, “I’m sick and tired of waking up with it in my mouth,”

                Shannon laughed but did as Jared asked, “There, done.”

                Jared sighed and stood, “Thanks Shan.”

                Shannon tossed the brush back at his brother, “No problem Baby Jay, you just owe me lunch.”

                Jared groaned, “That’s four though!”

                “Stop asking me to do stuff then.”

 

 


End file.
